


Как долго я бежал к тебе

by Greenmusik



Series: fandom DC CW 2017. Драбблы R to NC-21 [13]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Drama, Fire play, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Painplay, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-25
Updated: 2017-09-25
Packaged: 2019-01-05 06:43:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12184938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Greenmusik/pseuds/Greenmusik
Summary: игры с огнём





	Как долго я бежал к тебе

В зелёных глазах вспыхивает пламя — отражение пылающего в Мике огня, отражение горящей струи, тянущейся от огнемёта. Флэш вибрирует, размывается, делает шаг вперёд — из костюма, из защиты, из себя. Замирает обнажённый. Мик может пересчитать все родинки на его теле. В который раз.

 

***

  
Мик не понимал и не разделял одержимость Снарта этим парнем — Флэшем. И Снарт знал об этом. Потому и не говорил о нём до самого последнего момента, чтобы Мик не отвернулся от него, не оставил всю затею. Это было как минимум невежливо (особенно, учитывая, сколько те тачки стоили).  
  
А потом Мик увидел его…  
  
Яркая вспышка, как мечущаяся искра, и огненный след, отмечающий её путь. Быстрый, как степной пожар при сильном ветре. Притягательный, как тёплый огонёк свечи в окне.  
  
И Мик пропал. Не как Снарт, составляющий хитрые планы для интересной игры, а как безумец, преследующий падающую звезду. Снарт хотел остановить Флэша, поймать и диктовать условия. Мик хотел в нём сгореть.

 

***

  
Мик поводит дулом, обрисовывая потоком пламени застывшую фигуру, очерчивая границы, за которыми Флэша ждёт только боль и смерть. Тот даже не прикрывает глаза от жара, улыбается, обнажая белые, блестящие от слюны зубы. Медленно облизывает губы. Другого приглашения Мику не нужно.

 

***

  
— Ты окончательно двинулся, — говорит Снарт от двери в комнату.  
  
Да, Мик стал одержим. Он читал и собирал всё, что касалось Флэша, с не меньшим усердием, чем Снарт. С большим усердием, потому что Снарт, каким бы фанатом Флэша он ни был, интересовался им только как противником. У Снарта не было обгоревшего клочка костюма, не было картонного стаканчика с молнией, не было распечатанных фотографий из сети с выжженными лицами других фанатов.  
  
— Ты знаешь, кто он. Скажи мне, — в который раз требует Мик.  
  
— Нет. Ты убьёшь парня, и мне опять станет скучно.  
  
— Снарт!  
  
— Нет, Мик. Прости, я обещал.  
  
Мик знает цену обещаниям Снарта. Знает его привычку договариваться и передоговариваться. Знает, каким безжалостным тот может быть. Знает, что Снарт не любит делиться игрушками.  
  
— Флэш — не твоя игрушка, — рычит Мик ему в лицо.  
  
— Но и не твоя, — спокойно отвечает Снарт и поворачивается к нему спиной, давая понять, что разговор окончен.

 

***

  
Пламя послушно стихает, убавленное до минимальной мощности, и Мик подходит ближе к ждущему его Флэшу, отводит пушку в сторону, чтобы не задеть раньше времени, вдыхает тяжёлый запах, уткнувшись носом в основание шеи. Что бы ни вело Флэша в огонь, Мик всегда следит, чтобы тот не навредил себе слишком сильно, не сгорел целиком.

 

***

  
Парнишка из полицейского департамента не выглядит напуганным, когда Мик зажимает его в углу.  
  
— Ты работаешь с Флэшем. Кто он? — спрашивает Мик, пытаясь нависнуть над ним, и понимает, что значок его ниже всего на дюйм, и пока он стоит прямо, нависать как-то не очень получается.  
  
— Даже если я работаю с ним, ты же не думаешь, что он доверил мне тайну личности? — нервно улыбается парень.  
  
В его словах есть логика, но нет правды. Мик чует это всем телом.  
  
— Скажи мне его имя или я выжгу на твоём теле своё.  
  
— Не могу, — отвечает парень, и Мик отступает, снимая пушку с предохранителя. Достаточно одного движения пальцем, чтобы поджечь тут всё, но он медлит.  
  
— Увидишь его, передавай, что я заходил, — говорит он в конце концов и палит в асфальт, оставляя на нём оплавленное пятно.

 

***

  
Флэш сам протягивает руку, удерживает слишком близко от потока огня, чтобы остаться невредимым. Рыжий язык лижет бледную кожу, и та краснеет, вспухает яркими волдырями, лопается, обнажая поплывший жир и судорожно дёргающиеся мускульные волокна. Улыбка Флэша искажается, взрывается стоном.

 

***

  
На борту Вейврайдера сытно, спокойно, скучно. Мик третий час пытается заставить репликатор воспроизвести нормальное пиво. Гидеон не то издевается над ним, не то действительно не понимает. А за образцом лететь через четыре столетия и хуеву кучу миль.  
  
— Грёбанная тупая жестянка! — ругается Мик на репликатор, поворачивается к потолку: — Ну хоть порнуха у тебя нормальная есть?  
  
— Что бы вы хотели увидеть? — холодно, совсем как Снарт, спрашивает Гидеон.  
  
Мик желал бы увидеть Флэша в своей постели, но это ещё более невероятно, чем нормальное пиво на этом корабле. Но никто не запрещал ему пытаться.  
  
— Флэша. У тебя наверняка есть записи с ним. Можно даже в маске.  
  
— Вы желаете посмотреть постановочные порно-фильмы с профессиональными актёрами в реплике костюма или сохранившиеся кадры хроники жизни Барри Аллена? — уточняет Гидеон.  
  
— Кто, блядь, такой этот твой Барри Аллен?  
  
— Бартоломью Аллен известен как первый спидстер в истории, носящий имя Флэш, —  
Мик чуть не роняет бутылку.  
  
— Да, его. Ща только до каюты дойду, и сразу мне включи. 

 

***

  
Отброшенный огнемёт поджигает какой-то мусор, вокруг становится светлее, тени делаются резче. Мик не даёт теням поймать Флэша, ловит сам. Опускается не колени, вылизывает затягивающуюся новой кожей ладонь, трётся щекой о горячее бедро, целует подрагивающий живот. Флэш опускается на землю рядом с ним, рвано выдыхает и становится Барри за миг до того, как соприкасаются их губы.

 

***

  
Мик смотрит на красный костюм, но видит не его, а гибкое тело, усыпанное родинками. Смотрит на закрывающую лицо маску и вспоминает растрёпанные волосы и зелёные глаза всего в нескольких дюймах от его собственных.  
  
— Барри, — приветствует он, и тот переводит взгляд на Снарта.  
  
— Ты действительно думаешь, что на путешествующем сквозь время корабле, управляемым молящимся на тебя искусственным интеллектом, я — тот, кто растрепал?  
  
Флэш стягивает маску, и та повисает сзади. В зелёных глазах Барри Аллена Мик видит отражение горящего в нём самом огня.


End file.
